The present invention relates to an independent and self sustainable power generation and storage system.
In addition, the present invention relates to a solar panel to be used in the above power generator and storage system and method .
Such systems, composed of known solar panels, rechargeable batteries and control circuitry, are known and have been around for quite some time. However, even with large solar panels and large rechargeable batteries, these known systems, considering the modest amount of storageable energy, require too much time for recharging, thus preventing their breakthrough for some applications or even barring them from many intensive energy applications such as powering vehicles or aircraft.